


Garbage and Turkey Carcasses

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Flash Fic, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Antonio has a bone to pick with Michael





	Garbage and Turkey Carcasses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Garbage"

“Michael, I want to talk to you,” Antonio said, stomping into the office.

“Okay, okay. Just lock the door behind you. I’ve had to reboot three times just because Eleanor walked in here at an inopportune moment.”

Antonio quickly locked the door before sitting at the desk.

“Now, what can I help you with?”

“It’s the garbage plan.” Antonio began.

“Oh, yes?”

“Look, you know I’m down for this whole thing, and I really don’t mind a little fake hard labor; especially now that you let us use our powers when out of sight of the humans. But Jenny keeps bragging about getting to fly, and it's getting on my nerves.”

“Isn’t Jenny the one that flies into the rotting turkey carcass?” Michael asked.

“Yes, and that’s my point!” Antonio complained. “She gets to fly, and run into a turkey carcass, and then blame the humans for it later! And I only get to clean up garbage and get flattened by a dumpster! I want to trade for the next hundred attempts.”

“Antonio,” Michael chuckled. “There aren’t going to be another hundred attempts. I’ve got it completely figured out this time.”

Antonio raised his eyebrow. “That’s not what the betting pool says.”

“There’s a betting pool?”

“Yeah, Glenn and Tracy are running it. Current odds have you breaking five hundred attempts.”

“Five hund- _five hundred_ attempts?” Michael gaped. “We’re only on one hundred and two!”

“Yes, and I want to spend one hundred and three through two hundred and three flying into rotting turkey carcasses while Jenny cheers about cleaning up garbage!” Antonio insisted.

“Okay,” Michael waved him off, still boggled by the knowledge of the betting pool. “ _If_ we need to make another attempt, you can swap places with Jenny.”

“Great! Thanks Mike!” Antonio bounced up and over to the door. Opening it, he found Eleanor standing there, hand poised to knock.

“Antonio! What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I was just asking who takes care of the trash here in the Neighborhood! I was hoping that Michael could use a garbage men!” Antonio replied cheerfully.

“Oh.” Eleanor blinked. “I see. Good for you.” As Antonio left, she muttered under her breath. “Garbage-loving freak.” Louder, she asked, “Hey Michael, in his life, what did Antonio do?”

Michael thought back to the script. “Oh, he, uh, worked on converting garbage dumps into eco-friendly recycling systems.”

Eleanor nodded. “That explains a lot. So listen, Michael, I totally wasn’t eavesdropping just now or anything, but if someone - someone else - happened to overhear people - other people - talking about attempts and trading lives, what exactly would that mean?”

Michael sighed and slumped in his chair. Outside his door, Antonio whooped. “Turkey carcass here I come!”


End file.
